Dance With The One Who Brought You
by Kathea
Summary: Just a little what if from "Colonial Day". It's M, so you've been warned. Hopefully a fun but intense exploration of what might have been.


Title: Dance With The One Who Brought You

Author: Kathea

Rating: M

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Spoilers: Colonial Day

Summary: A what if. Just a one shot…for now.

AN: Give thanks to BBC America for running BSG marathons on Saturdays. No clue at all where this came from. And in the span of about two hours.

Hour had past and while the alcohol continued to flow at a vigorous pace, the music had slowed and only few couples remained on the dance floor. The party had wound on through the night, civilians and military alike craved a reason to celebrate. Even if that celebration was for planets, a civilization that no longer existed. Even with a backdrop of the end of the worlds, the seductive bass thump of the music and haze of smoke made for a surreal reality.

Kara's arms were draped loosely around his neck, head pillowed on his shoulder. Lee looked down but from that angle all he could see was a sweep of pale, slender neck and blonde hair. Their bodies continued to sway in time with the beat but Lee could tell that Kara was more asleep than awake. He was more than content to continue dancing with her, savor each second until the last shuttle call for Galactica. They were a royally screwed up pair. It was easier to trade punches than tell the truth. There was no way to know when Kara would wake up and the distance between them would widen. Lee could see the guards slide down across her face turning beauty to marble. And the face that had won Kara innumerable hands of triad would reveal nothing.

But the constant adrenaline rush of the past days made staying upright now more and more difficult by the second. They both needed the few precious hours of sleep that were left in the night to make it through a double shift of CAP. Lee lifted a hand to stroke down Kara's cheek and neck. Kara only tried to bury her head deeper into the hollow between neck and shoulder.

"Mmm. Kara, come on. We need to get some sleep." Lee rumbled into her ear. The sensitive skin igniting at the barest brush of lips.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Kara asked sleepily as her thumb reached up to brush the hollow of his throat in slow strokes.

"You asked that an hour ago. Come one, there's bound to be a spare rack around here somewhere." Lee slid an arm around Kara's waist, pulling her across the dance floor and up the stairs. The hallways were mostly deserted at this hour as the two pilots stumbled down the hallway. Laughter bubbled up from the pair as tired feet struggled to find purchase.

Lee marveled when the key he inserted into the door managed to produce the green light and the door swung open easily under his hand. How he'd managed to find the room assigned to him was a miracle. Kara leaned against the door frame as she reached down to slip off the heels. She sighed as she finally stood flat-footed. Lee pushed through the door and palmed on the light. A low whistle from the door turned him around.

"Who'd you bribe to get digs like this?" Kara asked as she rubbed the sore arch of one foot. "Mine are shitty in comparison. A single bed and crap shower stall." Kara sauntered in and flopped gracelessly onto the large double bed. "It's not fair." Lee chuckled at her complaint and started to strip off his uniform jacket.

"There's got to be some perks to this gig." Lee replied and turned to investigate the bathroom. With a bark of laughter, Lee poked his head out of the toilet and called to Kara. "You aren't going to frakking believe this."

"What?" Kara grumbled and Lee's next words stuck in his throat. The shimmery blue dress had slithered up her thighs as she'd stretched her arms up. Propping up on her elbows, Kara eyed Lee with hooded eyes. "What?" she repeated. Lee shook his head, clearing the haze from his mind and grinned. He crooked one finger at her and Kara pushed off from the bed. Kara ducked under the arm Lee had braced in the door way and her jaw dropped. "Is that a hot tub? A frakking hot tub?"

"Your powers of observation are astounding as always, Starbuck." Lee said drily. Kara turned into his body, angling a leg between his and pouting up at him.

"And here I was, Apollo, going to offer to wash your back." Lee's hands quickly cuffed her wrists and pulled her imperceptibly closer. Kara watched in fascination as the sea blue eyes that had haunted her dreams darkened. He leaned down and Kara sucked in a breath, waiting for the rush of his lips on hers. She wanted the fire that she knew would burst to life between the two of them. But instead Lee only applied the faintest of pressure. It left her wanting and the bastard knew it. His smirk gave it away as Kara opened her eyes.

"That is an awfully tempting offer." And he paused again bringing his lips a hair's breadth from hers. "Race you." And clothing began to hit the floor. Minutes later twin groans of pleasure emanated from the steaming tub. Lee flicked at the toe that floated near his face.

"I can't remember," Kara began rolling her shoulders over the jets, "the last time I had a bath, a real bath."

"Tell me about it." Lee said moving until a jet hit the aching spot on his spine. "How's your knee?" Lee asked eying the still bruised joint. He lifted a hand and ran a hand from slim ankle up to cup her knee.

"It's getting better." Kara said shivering at his electric touch along her leg. "Although, I think I need to start a water therapy. At least an hour a day in this tub." Kara opened her eyes to find Lee hovering over her.

"You know, as your CAG, I'm sure I could find a way to make that happen. If you," and Lee leaned in to whisper in her ear, "made it worth my while."

"A bribe, Captain? I'm so proud of you." Kara lifted a wet hand to run along the lean muscle of his back. "I can work with that." Finally giving in, Kara pressed up the scant remaining inches between them and sealed her lips to his. There was the spark that she always knew existed even years ago. It flared to life and engulfed her. Lips seared across lips and she opened her mouth to taste him. It was like drinking lightening. His teeth clashed with hers. Lee sucking her lip into his mouth, biting gently. Kara gasped as his fingers began to travel away from her face, ghosting over collarbone and clavicle to tease at nipples that barely broke the surface of the water. Kara struggled to press herself fully against him but the buoyancy of the water worked against her. "Lee", she keened as his fingers quested lower. Kara's hand tensed against his shoulders. "Lee," Kara tried again and managed to catch his gaze. His eyes were hooded with lust but she could see the blue start to freeze over as she stilled her own hands. "No," Kara said quickly. "Don't stop. Let's just take this back to that lovely bed." She kissed him quickly then trailed her lips down his throat. She could feel his smile against her cheek as he gathered her into his arms. The warmth of the water allowed her bum knee to bend more freely and Kara wrapped her legs around his waist. The deeply buried feminine side of Kara reveled in the strength displayed as Lee lifted them both from the water and stepped carefully from the tub. Water dripped from them as Lee tumbled them on the bed. Pinning her hands above her head, Lee paused to nuzzle her cheek with his nose. Wanting to know if this was really going to happen, Lee watched as the fire cleared from her eyes. This would not be blamed on exhaustion or alcohol. It only took one look and Lee was sliding home. Connected now, in a way that eclipsed flight, Lee took Kara over the edge. It was like flying, the way the world turned and spun. Just like flying, Lee was always there with her. And when everything exploded behind her eyes it surpassed the brillance of exploding Cylons.

~~!~~

Years of military training had Lee waking just a few hours later. His arm draped across the bare skin of Kara's stomach. She stirred as Lee pulled his arm away and propped up on one elbow to watch Kara wake. When she finally opened her eyes, Kara watched him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Hi." She said softly, carefully ready to pull away.

"Hi." Lee replied and rolled his body on top of hers. He grinned as her blank face dissolved into a smile. "We've got to head back. Duty calls." Kara pouted and Lee kissed the upturned lips. Lee continued to smile but his eyes went serious. Kara sighed with regret, knowing this little interlude was over. Her face went stony and she tried to pull away. "Kara." Lee said fiercely and kissed her with the passion that had consumed them hours before. "This is not going away. I'm not going away."

"Good." Kara said firmly and then the famous Starbuck smirk turned her lips up. "You should always dance with the one who brought you."

THE END

Standard disclaimer for the underage: under no circumstances do I condone or support unprotected sex between minors or anyone not able to face the consequences of such actions. Don't be stupid.


End file.
